


Pectoral Interest

by Bigjumpervibes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU where everything is okay, M/M, guest appearance from leon and chihiro, i just want them to be happy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigjumpervibes/pseuds/Bigjumpervibes
Summary: Taka is a big fan of chests, specifically ones attached to bikers.Just random fic idea because Mondo's chest deserves more recognition.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Pectoral Interest

Pectoral muscle. Pectoralis major and pectoralis minor. Ishimaru knew the biology which made up the muscle structure of the chest from the lengthy lectures in science class however lately he had been more and more interested in this area of the human anatomy. In fact, it was since…

“Hey bro! Just the man I wanted ta see”

The gruff voice of Mondo Owada, the ultimate biker gang leader and his best friend echoed down the hallway as he made his way towards Ishimaru. And to continue his thought, since this specific man had entered his life.

“What is up brother!” Kiyotaka shouted back walking to meet his companion midway. The biker shined a grin as he was acknowledged. 

When they first met each other Ishimaru did not enjoy the delinquent’s company due to his blatent disregard for the establishment’s rules and his vulgar vocabulary however after their sauna dual he realized the other man was much deeper than he first thought. He was a true man built on the effort he had put in and believed in bettering himself much like Ishimaru.

“Leon’s puttin’ together a baseball game in the gym, you in?” Mondo beamed down at the hall monitor. This was another way in which the biker had shattered Taka’s previous perception of him, he always thought to include him in the group activities he would normally miss out on. Deep inside he still worried he would be an unwelcomed guest to these events.

“Thank you for inviting me bro but-“

“Don’t you dare Ishi! If yer refusin’ to join just cus ya think they don’t want ya there then I’ll have ta drag ya there myself” Seeming to sense the smaller man’s concerns Mondo had beat him to the punch by cutting him off and putting a strong hand on his shoulder.

Taka’s furrowed brow relaxed slightly at the touch and his unwarranted worries quietened down.

“In that case, lead the way Owada-kun” He smiled back.

“Just call me Monda Ishi” 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It seemed they were the last ones to arrive when they got to the gym so they were quickly shooed to the changing room while the others started to warm up, it looked like the participants would be: Leon, Makoto, Yasuhiro, Chihiro, Sayaka, Aoi and Sakura with Byakuya, Celestia, Hifumi, Toko and Kyoko watching from the side. 

As they walked into the changing room Taka was struck by his earlier thought.

“Ah bro! Can I feel you muscles?” 

Mondo was thrown off by this request as he was removing his jacket but then smirked, of course his bro was curious by his physique he was well-aware his stature made him stand out and that his muscles had been a major attribute in his intimidation factor. Moving to flex his arm he hummed approval to the other man.

Taka’s face lit up at that and he began to reach out.

“Yeah, I know they’re pretty impressive, I work hard ta keep-“

The gang leader’s proud speech was cut off when he felt his friend NOT squeeze his bicep but instead… His chest!? 

“Incredible Mondo! Your chest is so defined I didn’t think the muscle would be so pliant under my touch! You’ve truly mastered your pectoral exercises!” Taka praised completely oblivious to the crimson colour spreading across the taller man’s face.

As the assault on his pecs continued Mondo didn’t know what to do or how to react, was this normal? He looked down at Taka and some of his worries disappeared, the hall monitor was so focus on the feeling and his praise of the other man that it was endearing. He was genuinely just taken back by the effort Mondo has put into sculpting his body and Mondo didn’t mind the pride that filled him knowing that. 

“Ahh~”

Mondo immediately slap a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in shock at the noise that escaped his mouth. That was the worry that had remained, how his nipples were waking up by the attention his chest was receiving and how close Taka’s fingers were getting to brushing over them. Of course he had got too caught up in looking at the smaller man’s face that his fear became realised. Worse of all he wanted it to happen again…

“Ah! Owada-kun! I apologise!” Pink now dusted Ishimaru’s face as he processed the noise his best friend had just let out. It was softer than his normal tone and made something in his own stomach flip. However, he still didn’t remove his hands.

“’s fine… I just didn’t! It was…” 

As the biker’s voice jumped up and down Ishimaru searched his expression, Mondo’s eyes where looking away and had dilated a bit, his cheeks were flushed with colour, he was worrying his lip between talking. 

“Do you… Want me to do it again?”

Taka felt scandalised by his own suggestion, but the feeling in his gut told him he had to hear that noise again. The taller man’s eyes met his again and initially widened at the suggestion before looking around to see if anyone was around. Once fully content with their privacy he looked back at his friend, though calling him a friend right now felt incorrect.

“Y..Yeah… Ugh! Just give me sec! I wanna…”

Mondo pushed the other’s hands away which made Taka slightly disappointed until he saw the gang leader remove his tank top to reveal his bare chest. 

“Oh!” 

The pink that had dusted the hall monitors cheeks now covered his face as he admired the sight in front of him, he of course had seen his bro’s chest before but after hearing that noise it felt different, it looked different. Oh right the noise.

Taka reached his hands back out to the other man’s chest. He felt Mondo shiver at his touch as he started squeezing the pecs that he was now quite familiar with and then delving into a selfish desire ran his hands down the abs feeling how defined and warm they were before returning up and stopping just before he reached the other’s nipples. Looking up at the other man he wanted to see a final confirmation this was okay, he already felt he was doing something very wrong but his want much outweighed his sense of correctness right now.

“Come on Kiyo… Ahh”

The biker moaned out and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt contact on his nipples again, it started with small rubs and then the other began pinching and squeezing. It felt nice, real nice and he was starting to pant with the way his body was reacting. 

Each groan and appreciative mewl spurred Taka on to keep going and to further ignore the part of his brain telling him they should stop as they were doing this all out of sequence. He didn’t even realise until he heard a clang that he had moved to have the other man pressed against the lockers but did feel a kick of power having such a strong man so pliable under his touch. In fact, he wondered what else would make the other man feel good.

“Mmm! Ahh Taka!” Mondo shouted out as he felt something wet graze his nipples which was a welcome sensation as he was starting to dull from the touches alone. Looking down he could see his… Partner had started flick his tongue on his nipple and was leaning in to suck at his chest. A stirring in his lower abdomen began and he quickly realised if he didn’t get the other man to stop now there would be no going back.

“Taka… Ahh!… Stop”

Immediately the other shot up with concern in his eyes that he had gone too far. 

“M-Mondo, sorry! I got carried awa-“

Still rather dazed and running off what his body wanted Mondo moved one of his hands into the hall monitor’s hair and pulled him up into a sloppy, inexperienced kiss. With all the blood in his body moving south it was the only thing he could think of to get the other man from spiralling into apologies. Moaning into it, he decided all he wanted to do, that his dick wanted to do was to continue what had started. 

It was now Taka’s turn to moan as he felt the other’s chapped lips move against his own, he hadn’t kissed anyone before and he was pretty sure Mondo alluded to being just as much of a novice in this area but feeling him now guide Taka’s head into the best position to deepen the kiss and feeling a tongue brush against his lips made him question this theory.

But Taka pulled away.

“Mondo… I want nothing more than to continue this….” What was this? “But the other-“

“OH MY GOD! WHYAREYOUGROPINGMONDO’STITS” 

Looks like an almighty power had finished his sentence for him. Both men shot their attention to Leon who had entered the changing room and now had a slack jawed look on his face as he spotted the compromising position they were frozen in. Chihiro also quickly appeared obviously worried with Leon’s outburst.

“Leon what’s going- OH MY GOD ISHI!”

Both men quickly detached from each other turning a shade of red which was normally only a result of hours (if not days) in sun with no thought on skincare.

“I-I…”

“He was just!“

“I was just!”

“I PULLED A PEC MUCSLE”

“Yeah… YEAH! His pectoralis major! I was trying to sooth the muscle for my bro!”

Leon and Chihiro both looked at each other and then to the guys in front of them, Mondo with his shirt off, nipples redder than his face and panting slightly, and then Kiyotaka whose face almost as red as Mondo’s nipples and pupils dilated.

“How ‘bout his dick muscle? Y’gonna work on that next?” Leon choked out with a laugh which received a stern look from Chihiro accompanied by a glare from Mondo and sputtering from Taka.

“Gross…” Chihiro started obviously aimed at Leon “Um you guys don’t have to join us if your busy, okay?” They gave a weak smile at the boys before beginning to drag the redhead out the room, not that Leon was going quietly.

“I just didn’t know Ishimaru was a tits man!”

Now alone again the two men tried to get their brains to catch up with what had just happened. 

“I’m a breasts man?” Kiyotaka questioned himself while censoring the vulgarity.

Owada just retrieved his top and put it back over his head before finding his jacket.

“Umm yeah, means ya kinda fixated on chests” The biker muttered out before turning to look at the other man, feeling awkward and not really knowing what to do next. Though he definitely wasn’t going to play baseball since more than likely Leon would be telling everyone and anyone what he saw.

“But that’s not true Mondo, I’ve only thought of yours that way!” Ishimaru innocently rebutted with a bow causing the gang leader’s blush to return to his face “Umm! Besides that, I must apologise that we were seen! If I wasn’t so… Distracted! I would have stopped sooner to protect your reputation!”

Mondo frowned at all the accountability his friend was taking, he knew he wasn’t blameless here. Walking over to the smaller man he put a hand on his shoulder encouraging him to come up from the bow and look at him which he complied with.

“Wasn’t just you that!” Mondo tried to keep his voice one volume but was failing as he rubbed the back of his neck “That! Wanted it… I, umm, would like ta do that again! If ya want”

Ishimaru felt the uneasiness that had filled him since being caught slowly melt away at his…He needed to reassess what Mondo was to him but! At Mondo’s words. Straightening his back completely he took the hand on his shoulder in his hands before speaking which earned a confused look.

“Then I must insist we do this right! Mondo Owada, would you like to go for dinner sometime this weekend? We could then follow up with activities!” Taka proudly announced ignoring the look he got when he said ‘activities’ “I must remind you and myself that PDA is not appropriate on school grounds, so I insist we do this elsewhere”

“Ya sure bout that Ishi?” Mondo smirked moving his face closer.

“Yes! Of course! Maybe! No! But ultimately yes! We should leave the changing room now!” Taka sputtered out trying to keep his brain on the topic at hand and not wondering onto where else he might like to see Mondo pressed up.

“Kay’ whatever ya say”

**Author's Note:**

> Ishimaru is a tits man and no one can convince me otherwise. TBH for Mondo everyone is a tits man, best rack in the game.
> 
> Looking to try and get a christmas one shot out too -hopefully-


End file.
